


It's Never Too Late to Say I Love You

by Phoebe_Snow



Series: Perfection Never Looked So Good [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on a Tumblr Post, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hospital, Imagine your OTP, Injury, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Oneshot, Romance, Romanogers Reverse Big Bang, Steve Rogers Feels, Wanda uses her powers to link Steve and Nat, because that is a highly plausible ability, don't argue with me, gunshot wound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 05:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: Natasha is injured while on a date with Steve.





	It's Never Too Late to Say I Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaraNoH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraNoH/gifts).



> For the Romanogers Reverse Big Bang Challenge on Tumblr
> 
> Corresponding fic to saranoh's [Wound fanart #4](https://www.google.com/url?q=http://romanogersweek.tumblr.com/tagged/artwork4&sa=D&ust=1502136105327000&usg=AFQjCNE3AqBo7p6B722mAveudiiQGWkvNQ)

* * *

 

Steve moved through the hospital as quickly as his legs could carry him. Natasha lie near-unconscious in his arms, the shoulder of her blouse stained red with blood. A nurse and a doctor who were conversing in the hall saw them and promptly ran over. "What happened?" The doctor asked.

"Bullet wound. It happened about twenty minutes ago. I managed to stop the blood flow, but she lost consciousness back in the car."

The nurse checked Natasha's pulse and shook her head. "Her pulse is thready. We need to get the bullet out as soon as possible. Here." She ushered Steve to an empty operating room and motioned for him to place her on the hospital bed. Once Natasha was on the bed, a few more nurses came into the room and began setting things up.

Steve kept staring down at Natasha's unconscious form, a nervous lump in his stomach. She looked so pale and lifeless on the bed. Her breathing was shallow and even though he did a good job covering up her wound, he was still worried.

It was a sick turn of events that Natasha happened to get shot in the same area on that same shoulder that the Winter Soldier shot her at several years ago. She'd healed properly from that injury a long time ago, but would being hit there again do something worse?

Inwardly, Steve cursed. He wished he'd never taken Natasha to Willie's a few hours ago. The robber and his partner who attempted to rob the place had gotten knocked out by Steve's shield - it was a good thing he always kept it with him - but not before one of them shot Natasha in the shoulder. It had been the worst timing that the redhead had emerged from the restroom at that moment, but Steve was just grateful that she hadn't been wounded in a more critical area.

"Mr. Rogers? Mr. Rogers?"

There was a soft, but urgent feminine voice trying to get his attention. Steve shook his head clear from the thoughts that ran in his mind and looked down at the nurse in front of him. "Yes?"

"I need you to wait in the hall while we take care of this."

"I can't leave her."

"Sir, this is just the proper procedure. No one is allowed to be present during a surgery except for the medical staff."

Steve opened his mouth to argue, but she raised her hand. "Please. It's for her safety so we can have no distractions as we work. I know you want to be in here. So would I if I were in your shoes, but we have protocol to adhere to."

He let out a sigh and took another glance at Natasha on the hospital bed as one of the other nurses began to cut away her shirt. A beat of silence passed before Steve nodded and said, "Okay."

The soldier walked out of the surgery and he breathed in deeply, shoulders shaking ever so slightly. _Please be alright, Nat. Please be alright._

 

* * *

 

While Steve waited for news about Natasha, he called the Avengers to let them know what happened. Clint, of course, was the first person on his list and the man showed up at the hospital in less than ten minutes after Steve got him on the phone. Soon after, Bucky, Sam, Wanda and a few others came in concern.

Natasha was an Avenger and that meant she was family. So they would be there for her if they could. Although, they all cared for Natasha, no one felt more deeply for her than Steve.

The two of them had been dating for a few months now, but Steve and Natasha had been flirting with each other much longer than that. It had taken them both a while to act on their feelings and start going out - much to the exasperation of their team - but when they did, it was clear that they were perfect together.

Steve and Natasha understood each other well and it was reflected in their relationship when they were just friends. Steve wasn't cowed by Natasha or afraid of her because of what she'd done in the past or who she used to be. He never judged her or put her in a box either. He let her current actions speak for themselves and he was proud of the person she had grown into.

As for Natasha, she saw past the mantle and the shield of Captain America and saw Steve's heart. She wasn't the type of person to fangirl over anyone and although she had a good relationship with Steve, she understood that he needed a woman who'd know that he has value as himself, as Steve Rogers. Because without Steve Rogers, the man, Captain America, the legend, would not exist. Both identities were entwined, but also separate of each other. Most people couldn't see or differentiate between the two, except for the other Avengers and Natasha especially.

Over time, Steve and Natasha had come to rely on one another and were almost always side by side. So when they finally did begin to date, it was in the knowledge that they had a wonderful understanding of who the other was as a person and being romantically involved strengthened their bond.

This is the very reason why the Avengers stayed in the background when the nurse from before came to inform them that Natasha was alright and the surgery was a success. "She needs to rest right now and we still have a few things to finish up before we move her to a regular room. I'll let you know when she's ready for visitors."

Steve's stomach twisted in knots and he nodded solemnly. "Alright."

The nurse gave him a nod and went back into the surgery room.

Tony saw how drooped Steve's shoulders were and he came over to put his hand on the taller man's back. "We've got your back, Steve. Nat's out of the woods, so you can rest easy."

"Yeah...thanks, Tony."

Wanda came forward as well and she smiled lightly. "I can sense that she's exhausted, tired and sore, but the nurse was right. Natasha will be fine. Her heartbeat is strong and they just gave her a sedative. Just give it a few hours. Go home and get some rest."

"Go home? No, I can't do that. I can't leave her."

"Steve, I'm not saying that you should leave and not come back. Just go home and take a shower, change into some clean clothes and head back to the hospital. By the time you finish that, they should have set her up in another room."

Clint spoke up. "Steve, we know you're still concerned about Nat, but we all are. She won't be alone. The whole gang is here and we're staying for as long as possible. Nat would hate it if you didn't take care of yourself while she was out. The minute she gets better, she'd kick your ass and we all know it. Just go and come back. We'll hold down the fort until then."

How could he argue with that? There was blood on his clothes from when he stopped Natasha's wound from bleeding freely. His neck and back were sticky from sweat that had run down his body as he hurriedly drove his car to the hospital after she'd been shot.

He was a mess.

"Okay, I'll go." Steve nodded at his friends, his family and glanced back at Natasha through the window of the operating room. "I'll be back as soon as possible."

Sam and Bucky stood up. "We'll come with you if you want," said Bucky and he cocked his head slightly.

Sam put his hands in his pockets and cleared his throat. "Yeah."

Steve felt the corner of his lips raise. "Sure. I could use the company."

 

* * *

 

The trip to Steve's apartment was short. He took a five minute shower - a record, even for him - and in a few more minutes, they were leaving the building and heading back to the hospital. The ride was quiet except for some light jazz playing on the car's stereo. 

To Sam and Bucky's surprise, Steve drove his car around the city for a hour or so. It helped clear his head because he was still a bit wound up. Natasha was only hurt by the bullet, but she wasn't dead. He hadn't lost her. That's the mantra he replayed over and over again in his head as he drove. 

When they finally went back to the hospital, they were directed to a room where the other Avengers were. Everyone was either sitting down or standing up. Wanda sat in a chair next to Natasha's bed with her eyes closed, humming a soft melody, Peter sat next to her, Tony and Clint were at the far end of the room next to the wall, conversing.

Everyone stopped what they were doing when Steve entered the room.

He sat down on the opposite side of Natasha's bed and looked at Wanda. "How is she?"

"They gave her pain medication and a sedative, but her subconscious keeps shouting. She calls for you, but the doctor said it'd be wise not to wake her."

"I think talking for a little bit wouldn't hurt," Peter said with a frown. "I mean, they did give her something for the pain, so it's not like she'd be hurting or anything."

"That is true, but this is just the way they do things in hospitals, Peter. It'd be wrong to violate their rules..." Wanda glanced at Steve's face as he reached out and held Natasha's hand. The look on his face nearly broke her heart. She couldn't remember ever seeing such a stricken look on his face before and it moved her to action.

"Alright. This is going to be a bit unorthodox, but I need everyone to leave."

Tony furrowed his brow. "What? Why?"

"Because I'm going to link a neural bridge between Steve and Natasha so they can communicate. I think they need a moment to themselves, though, and I'll also need you guys to keep watch for the doctor, so they aren't disturbed."

"Oh."

"You never told me that you could stuff like that!" Peter's eyes widened and he gave Wanda a big smile, enthusiastic after what he just heard her say.

"Well, you never asked," she supplied back with a smirk. "Since my powers have grown, I can also do more with them. When we get back to the tower, I'll show you."

"I'd like that."

Tony coughed and gave Peter a look. "Alright. Stop flirting."

Peter blushed and flustered, jumping out of his seat in embarrassment. "I wasn't flirting! I just think that Wanda's powers are amazing, that's all!"

"Yeah, sure. Tell us another one," snorted Sam as they all started to leave the room.

"But it's true!"

"C'mon, kid. You keep hanging around her like she's the second coming. You don't have to pretend with us. Besides, we know you too well."

Tony covered his ears. "If there was ever a part of fatherhood I'm not looking forward too, it's this discussion."

The conversation continued as the door closed behind the Avengers, their voices now muffled to Wanda and Steve. The brunette smiled as he looked down at Natasha, smoothing her hair over her forehead before meeting her eyes. "What do I have to do?"

Wanda grasped Natasha's hand with her own and gestured for Steve to take the other. "We have to be connected by touch so I can use my powers to forge a connection between the two of you."

Steve did as she told him and not ten seconds later, he felt a small tug, as if someone was pulling his skin. Suddenly, it was as if he was being gently tugged away from the hospital room and the scene of Natasha lying unconscious on the bed and Wanda's eyes sparking scarlet and her powers tendrils weaving between them slowly vanished.

Then, he was in an entirely new place. An open field with lovely flowers of different colours. Reds, greens, blues and yellows were before him in beautiful, vibrant hues. The smell was amazing and he breathed it all in. There was someone sitting down a bit always from him and he recognised it as Natasha.

Once he got lose enough, he called her name. "Nat?"

She turned around and a smile appeared on her lips when she saw who was standing a few feet away. "Steve." Getting to her feet, she walked over to him and instantly wrapped her arms around him gently, holding tight to his torso. "I had a feeling you'd come here."

"You did? How?"

"I heard you talking to Wanda." She pulled back to meet his eyes with her own. "I heard all of you, actually. I'm glad you're here. It's pretty lonely when you've got no one to talk to."

"Well, I had to make sure you were alright. The doctors gave you a sedative, but I was impatient." Steve's touched her shoulder where she'd been shot. "Do you feel it now?"

"No, but that's courtesy of the nice painkillers they dosed me with. Doesn't matter, though. I can handle more than my fair share of pain." Natasha grinned up at Steve, but his face was very serious and he kept looking at her shoulder.

"Hey." She raised his chin until their eyes met again. "It wasn't your fault that I got shot. As I recall, you weren't one of the men trying to knock over Willie's, so don't blame yourself."

"It's...it's not that I blame myself, Nat."

"Well, what's wrong?"

"If I hadn't gotten you to the hospital in time, I could have lost you."

"But you **didn't** lose me. I'm still here, Steve."

"No. You don't understand. Natasha...you mean so much to me that losing you would be like losing a part of myself."

The redhead's mouth opened in shock. _"Are you saying...?"_

He nodded slowly and touched the side of her face. "I'm in love with you, Nat. I have been for years."

The young woman's eyes were wider than two gold pieces and they began to fill with tears, which immediately spilled over and ran down her face. "You have?" She asked in a hushed voice, her fingers covering the hand that rested on her cheek. "Really?"

"Yes."

"How long?"

"Ever since that moment in Sam's house when you made a promise to keep me safe."

Natasha let out a happy laugh at that and she sniffled. "And here, I was thinking that you fell under my spell when I jumped off your shield during the invasion of New York."

"No, but you definitely impressed me that day."

"I know. Fury gave me a hint the day you told him you wanted me to be your partner."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Mmhm. I think he had an feeling that you and I would be good partners. He's pretty good when it comes to predicting human behaviour."

"I have no doubt about that."

Natasha smiled again and buried her face in Steve's chest, enjoying the warmth of his body. "Why did you wait to tell me now? I'm just curious because we work together a lot, so you've had plenty of opportunities."

A rumble sounded in Steve's chest, informing Natasha that he just sighed. "I didn't want to scare you away. So, I decided to start dating you. I was going to tell you after a year" - Natasha's eyebrow raised disapprovingly here - "but then, you got shot today and I knew I had to find some way to tell you how I feel. My timing is pretty lousy-"

"No. I think your timing is fine. Sure, you should have told me sooner. I mean, a whole **year** , Steve? That's too long of a wait. In hindsight, getting shot was the best thing that could have happened to me today."

"Nat, come on. That isn't funny!"

"You're right, but you can be so slow when it comes to women, Steve. Three hundred and sixty five days is much too long a time to hear that your boyfriend loves you. I would have have beat you to the punch."

Steve's lips parted and now, his eyes were wide. "Are you saying that you love me?"

Natasha just smiled and pulled him down to her level, brushing his lips with hers for a sweet moment. Then once they separated, she said softly, "You're the only man I can see myself being with for the rest of my life, Steve."

" _Oh?_ Careful, Nat. That almost sounds like a proposal."

"And if it is?"

Steve thought of how close he and Natasha had gotten over the years. Before they started dating, their relationship had been like a husband-wife partnership and they also trusted each other more than anyone else in their lives. That shared life experience Steve had told Natasha about all those years ago was now something that they had _together_. Neither could see a future without the other in it.

"Then I accept."

More tears slid down Natasha's face and she leaned forward again to capture Steve's lips with hers. There, in the midst of her subconscious, they clung to each other and kissed the way only lovers do. In the real world, their fingers were entwined and Wanda smiled as she sensed the aura of love resonating around and within her two friends.

She didn't hear what they said to each other in Natasha's mind, but she knew that things would be very different between the soldier and the spy when Natasha woke up. Love had changed everything for the better.

 


End file.
